Shadows
by half-demon-from-Azarath
Summary: Raven is having strange dreams, and during a meditation session in an abandoned warehouse she meets Batman. Robin finds out and is mad at Batman. Slade and Joker have joined forces and when they kidnap Raven, Robin blames Batman. This is a RobRae fic. I s
1. The Nightmare

Author Note: This is my first fanfic so review if it rocked, review if it sucked, review if it was ok. GIVE ME SOME POINTERS!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and a special thanks to my two friends Michelle, and Sammy who read this and made sure it made sense before I posted it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans, or the Song, or anything but the storyline so get off my back!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Chapter 1:**

**The Nightmare**

**Song:**

**Breaking the Habit**

**By:**

**Linkin Park**

****

Her footsteps clattered on the slick sidewalk as she ran, looking back over her shoulder at the shadowy pursuer following her every move. She slipped in a puddle of rainwater and fell to the concrete, scraping the palms she unsuccessfully threw out to stop herself from falling. Ebony droplets glittered in the darkness as Raven pushed herself up and continued her frantic pace down the sidewalk.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_(unless I try to start again)_

A sinister laugh echoed in the darkness behind her and tears of fear ran down her face. She continues to run, the laugh came again, this time in front of her! Raven skidded to a halt, and started to back up only to run into the warm body of a man behind her! She spun in time to see the eyes showing through the copper colored mask smile, sparkling with malice. "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" She shouted, flinging her arms out as black aura enveloped everything and she was falling through darkness

_I don't want to be the one_

_The battles always choose_

'_Cause inside I realize _

_That I'm the one confused_

Colors swirled around her, hues of red, blue, black, and grey. She saw her emotions Happy, Timid, Intelligence, and Bravery staring at her through violet eyes. A scream was torn from her throat as that vision was replaced by the man with the copper mask and the evil laugh echoed again as she tumbled through the darkness.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate_

_And say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way_

_I know it's not alright_

_So I'm _

_Breaking the Habit_

_Tonight_

The scenery changed and Raven landed right outside Titan Tower, she picked herself up off the ground and ran into the relative safety of the tower. She ran into the main hall and locked the door behind her. She was home, but something didn't feel right. She edged softly through the darkness, her calls of, "Robin? Cyborg? Starfire? Beastboy?" the only sounds reverberating through empty halls.

_Clutching my cure_

_I tightly lock the door_

_I try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more_

_Than anytime before_

_I had no options left again_

She reached Robin's door first and the soft whoosh of it opening announced her entrance. She flipped on the light switch whispering, "Robin?" She screamed as she saw the blood soaked body of her friend laying on his bed, limbs turned at odd angles, a smile plastered on his face, and cloudy eyes that no longer constantly teased her. She screamed again when she saw the dripping crimson words, "He died laughing" written on the walls. The malicious laughter echoed again as she bolted from the room.

_I'll pain it on the walls_

'_Cause I'm the one at fault_

_I'll never fight again_

_And this is how it ends_

Raven was back in her room quickly and she leaned her back against the metal door sobbing hysterically. She let herself slide to the floor as she cried, with her heads in her hands the other occupant of the room didn't reach her for a moment. She looked up finally just in time to see four glowing eyes accompanied by a shadow leap toward her and she shouted her words of power, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" As her body was racked by spasms of pain and her world dissolved in a shower of red sparks.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity_

_To show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I'll never be alright_

_So I'm_

_Breaking the Habit_

_I'm breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

Raven woke up screaming and all her pent up emotions exploded, Raven yelled, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" And used her tidal wave of emotional energy to transport herself to the roof. Moments later a breathless four pajama-clad titans broke into an empty room and filled it with various cries of, "Raven, are you alright?"

On the roof Raven sank to her knees and began to sob, as the horrible images came back to her. The Boy Wonder's broken and mangled body, unearthly smile, and expressionless eyes, the copper mask, and the four glowing eyes all filled her mind. She shivered in fear. The door to the roof broke open with a cry of, "Raven, are you up here?" A breathless, blinking Robin emerged into the sunlight and when his eyes lit upon the violet vixen, he sighed heavily but the worry lines in his face deepened as he saw the ebony tears dripping from her face. "Raven," he asked in a softer tone than those echoing through the rest of the tower, "Raven, what happened?"

Raven's relief at seeing him alive and well was nothing compared to the magnitude of her fear, she still shivered as Robin walked across the roof top to stoop beside her fallen form and place his hand on her shoulder. His eyes mellow and inquiring stared at her. "I..." Raven stammered, "I...I had a nightmare." Robin's face softened and the concern in his eyes shifted to a look of gentle understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked calmly. Raven looked into his masked face and the images of his battered body flashed across her mind once again. She shook her head violently. "I understand." Robin said softly. As Raven looked up their eyes, his soothing and knowing and her wide and frightened, met, and a current passed between them. Raven felt her face being drawn inexplicably towards Robin's. Her eyes drifted down to where his lips were and measured the distance between them that was slowly closing. Just as their lips were about to touch the communicator on Robin's belt crackled, and Cyborgs voice broke the spell pulling them together, "Robin, did you find Raven?'

Raven bit her bottom lip and said softly, "You should get that."

"Yeah," Robin said just as softly, "I should." He rose to his feet and pulled the communicator from his belt as he stood. "Yeah, I found her, she's fine." He began to walk towards the door. Raven also rose but stayed rooted to her spot by the edge of the roof. "Take your time Raven, I'll tell everyone." His voice startled her out of her reverie. She turned and their eyes met again as he disappeared inside. His words echoed in her ears, "It was just a dream Rae, nothing more."

"Just a dream," Raven whispered the words to herself like her own personal mantra as she wiped her eyes across the back of her hand. She put her head in her hands only to raise it once again and stare in horror at the ebony scabs fading from her palms.


	2. Preparations

**Chapter 2:**

**Preparations**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah**

****

Raven took a deep cleansing breath, and let it out slowly. It was just her imagination. She shook her head and stared at her palms, the ebony scabs barely visible in the faint morning light. "No way," she whispered to herself, her voice barely audible, "it wasn't real, it couldn't have been!" Her heart was beating wildly, and her emotions were getting out of control, black aura enveloped a large a large ventilation duct and ripped it out of the roof blowing it far out into the water. Raven cursed under her breath and stood using some of the massive amount of energy her fear was generating to grab it with her aura and bring it back to the roof. She spent a few more minutes securing the duct and then looked out across the water to where the sun was slowly rising. She sighed and raised her face to the meager warmth that the morning sun was generating. She shivered again, but this time not in fear. She was freezing, her tank-top and shorts were not enough protection against the lingering chill. She murmured her magic words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose," and let herself be transported back into her room.

Enclosed in the familiarity of her room she felt her energy level recede to a controllable level. She grabbed her own outfit off her dresser and her eyes lingered on the meditation mirror lying on the black marble top. She slid her hand across it then let it fall, there would be a time for meditation later she decided. She opened her door a crack and peered out into the hallway, there was no one in sight. She knew Robin had to have told the others of her nightmare by now, and did not want to face the sympathetic faces that she knew would be turned her direction. She treaded slowly down the hallway making no more noise than a cat stalking its prey. She knocked quietly on the door of the bathroom and when no reply came she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She put a stick of incense into her burner and inhaled the fragrant steam. The fragrance had a calming effect and she felt her fears and doubts recede at least for now. She slipped into the methodical routine of filling a bath. She slipped down into the water and let the steam and aroma of her incense stick overwhelm her. With the ease of practice she let her cares slip from her mind and with a carefully blank mind began to relax.

She soaked until the water turned cold then got out and put on her costume. She followed the same routine as before, making sure the hall was clear before slipping through the door frame and padding as silently as possible down the hall to her room. She almost made it too. Just as Raven set her hand on the door knob she was enveloped in a giant bear hug that took her breath away. She muttered, "I can't breathe," and was released. She spun to see the red-haired tamaranian blushing a little and asked, "Is there something you want?"

"Robin has informed us of how you dreamt a bad dream," Starfire tilted her head to one side and asked, "would you wish to do the girl talk?"

Even though she would have dearly liked to tell someone about her nightmare and the frightening revelation that befell her once she was awake, she shook her head. As kind as she was, Star would not understand.

"Oh," Starfire intoned in a voice filled with something like disappointment, "Well then if you do not wish to talk about it I will leave you now."

"Thanks though Star," Raven said in her monotone and turned to enter her room. She was stopped once again when a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was spun around again.

"Friend Raven I have had a glorious idea!" Starfire positively beamed with happiness, and Raven groaned inwardly. "As a remedy for your troubles we shall journey to the mall of shopping to pick out a new outfit for you to wear when we go dancing tonight!"

Raven stammered, "But Star..."

"Nonsense!" Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and propelled her along, "I will not take no for an answer." She continued to pull Raven along. They burst into the main room where the other occupants of the tower were busily eating their respective breakfast choices. "Raven and I are headed to the mall to do the 'hanging out' thing." Starfire announced as they came to a halt.

Raven snatched her hand back from Starfire's iron grip and massaged it thoroughly. "Oww.." she muttered, glaring daggers at the beaming tamaranian who was now floating enthusiastically towards Robin who was settled in at the kitchen table reading the morning paper.

"Friend Robin," Starfire asked in a joyous tone of voice, "do you wish to journey to the mall with Raven and I and do the 'hanging out' with us?" Robin's eyes flickered to Raven's and Raven put all her effort into letting her eyes do the talking for her. _Yes Robin,_ they said, _please say yes! Don't leave me to go alone with her!_

"Sorry Star," answered in a mirthful tone, "I can't."

Now her tone filled with sadness she asked, "Why will you not come?"

"I have to do repairs on my bike," he confessed, "it was making a weird noise the other day."

"Oh," Starfire's face fell but then lifted again as she turned her eyes to the other two members of the titans who were currently involved in a video game. She strode across the room to pose the same question to them.

Raven walked across the room to stand by Robin she leaned over to whisper so Starfire couldn't hear, "I'm going to so get you for this Robin."

Robin laughed softly and answered with a challenge in his voice, "Sure you will Rae." There eyes met again and a shadow passed over Robin's face.

"Is there something wrong?" Raven asked and against her nature she let a bit of concern seep into her voice.

"No," Robin shook his head, "nothings wrong. Go have some fun with Starfire." A malicious hint crept into his voice when he said that and he was now smiling from ear to ear.

Starfire had just returned from asking Cyborg and Beastboy, and shook her head now. "They both have things they must do today," she looked downcast for a minute then she turned to Raven and smiled, "it will be just us two, maybe we will do the girl talk after all?"

As Star walked towards the garage Raven muttered, "Don't count on it," and followed the joyous Tamaranian towards the exit.

Robin stood and walked to the window. He watched as the two alien girls flew and levitated towards the mall, when he could no longer see them he sighed aloud and said, "Finally, I thought they would never leave.'

"I know," the half robot answered him, his attention half on the game, and half on the conversation at hand, "we have a lot of preparing to do."

"Uh huh," Beastboy grunted his full attention on the game. Robin shook his head and walked back across the room to yank the turn off the TV, two angry voices yelled, "HEY!" and Cyborg and Beastboy spun to glare angrily at the Boy Wonder.

"What'd you do that for?" Cyborg grumbled.

"Yeah man, don't go ballistic we were listening," Beastboy pouted, he had been winning too.

"Guys, we have a lot of preparations to make before the girls get back. There's no telling how long Starfire can keep Raven at that mall!" He looked around the messy room, "And we have a lot to do. Come on guys," he coaxed, "get up and lets decorate this place so we can throw Raven her surprise party!" Rolling up his sleeves he set to work, and after a minute the other two boys followed suit. They worked quickly to set up their carefully planned surprise party, they were confident that the violet-haired vixen didn't suspect a thing.

Author Note: Sorry this chapter was so boring! I had to set something up! I promise things will get better soon! Please R & R again. And thanks to those of you who reviewed last time!


End file.
